


Double Whammy

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Super-rare mpreg from me. Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Double Whammy

"Pregnant? You're kidding," Kirk blurts out. "Who? Spock? You?"

"Yes," McCoy says.

"Huh?" Kirk looks from one to the other. Spock stands ramrod straight with hands folded behind his back, not moving a muscle. McCoy stands in full defense posture, arms laced in front of him, but he's not really shielding Spock, so…

"Yes? You mean – both of you?"

"Yes. Guess the Propin'O were a little disappointed seeing a ship without any children, so they set out to fix that."

"I can't believe it," Kirk stutters, torn between compassionately hugging his friends and falling into a mad laughter.

"We're going to see keep them," McCoy says.

Kirk tumbles two shocked steps backwards and then heavily plops on the next best chair. He shakes his head.

"Okay. Could you repeat that slowly, just for me? You want to keep them? Last time I looked, you were male. Then, you make it sound as if you intend to start a happy family here. And last… we can't have children on the Enterprise. Any pregnant member has to leave before birth."

McCoy unlaces his arms. "Yes, we're both male. But reproduction science has come a long way, we'll be fine as long as we turn to a specialized clinic soon. So yes, this will mean we'll have to leave the Enterprise. And finally…" he takes Spock's hand in his. "Yes to the happy family."

Kirk stares at him as if he'd grown a second head, then groans. "Spock – please, say something!"

"It is only logical to cement the relationship the doctor and I have built together over the course of the last year by raising our offspring on New Vulcan," Spock says.

"I know, not enough Vulcans, yadda yadda." Kirk waves his hand. "But you and Bones together? On New Vulcan as fathers… or mothers, whatever?"

"I know it must be a shock, Jim, but we're being serious here," McCoy says softly. "That's what we're going to do."

Their farewell dinner is a week later, and Kirk delivers a horrible speech, but at least they know he tried. It takes a year before he manages to visit them, and many more to get their friendship back to the level it once had.

When Spock's daughter T'Lea joins Starfleet Academy, Admiral Kirk is still the proudest uncle and as-good-as-godfather anyone has ever seen.


End file.
